Bad For You
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: Set after the "Season 5 Episode 10" breakup; Elena chases after Damon instead of just letting him walk away. He says he is bad for her. And maybe.. Just maybe.. He is completely right. *Smut Warning*


**Bad For You**

Word Count: 1,835

**Author's Note:** This was inspired by the Season 5 Episode 10 Damon and Elena break up. He says that he "relieves" her of having to defend him and worry about "every ghost from his past that pops up." He says that he is bad for her.

_RATED "M" FOR A REASON_

* * *

Elena covered her mouth with her hand as her body shook. Her heart had dropped into her stomach as he walked away from her. How could he just walk away? Elena wiped the tears that threatened to leave her eyes away. Crying wasn't going to make anything better or anything easier.

She stormed off, up the wooden stairs and into his bedroom, throwing his door open with so much anger that she honestly wouldn't have been surprised if it was broken. Damon was staring out of his closed window, watching the rain hit the glass when he heard her storm in, but he didn't turn around.

Her shoes clicked against the floor as she walked towards him, pushing against his shoulders as roughly as she could. But he didn't budge.

"Look at me damn it!" She shouted angrily. Damon slowly turned his body to face her. Elena was so close to him that he had to look downwards in order to look her in the eye.

"What." He said roughly, in a small attempt to piss her off or scare her away. She shoved against his shoulders. Too angry to even speak. Damon grabbed her small wrists and held her arms captive in front of her chest.

Before he could say anything, she ripped away from his grasp and started yelling, again.

"Do you want me to say the truth Damon?! Is that what you want from me?! Or do you want to run away? Because I never took you as a quitter." She told him, her brown eyes turning hard , and her body practically trembling from rage and sadness. Damon slowly nodded, wondering what the hell she could possibly have to say.

Elena took a deep breath, "you have done hundreds, probably thousands of shitty things, Damon. There is no justifying every thing that you have done wrong. There is no defending you. You are bad for me, Damon. You've killed for the sake of killing which is nothing more than a practically evil thing to do." His beautiful blue eyes stayed locked onto hers as she broke his heart with every word. He refused to let her see the pain he was going through inside.

"But," she continued, "I keep coming back for more. I keep bending my morals to accommodate you. And I would do it countless more times. I don't want to fucking change you, Damon. I fell in love with you despite all the bullshit you do because _you _are what I want. Not-" but she didn't finish her rant because Damon's lips had silenced her own.

He kissed her with as much force as he could. No one could ever understand how good it made him feel inside to hear her say that she loved him. He pressed his lips to hers frantically, over and over again. He could never grow tired of her. Of her kisses. Or her compassion. Or anything about her. He tightly grasped her small hips and pulled her even tighter against his body.

Damon's cologne has completely consumed the air around them. Her breath was coming in pants and her head was growing fuzzy from the lack of air. She pulled away with a gasp, but his lips never left her skin. She could feel them trailing lightly down her neck as she tried to get the air back in her lungs.

"I am so bad for you, Elena", he mumbled against the skin of her neck, trailing his teeth lightly across it. She didn't respond, she only whimpered in pleasure as Damon sucked and kissed her weak spot. She could feel his fangs pressing into her neck, but not hard enough to puncture the skin.

Elena nodded her head quickly, "please," she breathed out such a simple word in the most alluring way. Her hands were wrapped in his hair, tugging at his black locks when he bit into her neck.

The rush of endorphins was incredible. She could been the warmth rush through her entire body as he drank from her. Elena undoubtedly trusted Damon with her life. He has saved her countless times and she honestly could not have felt more vulnerable right now.

He clutched her body even tighter when he heard a moan slip from her lips. It was like music to his ears. He drank from her as slowly as he could, wanting to make her pleasure last. But he could feel, from the instant that her blood touched his lips, that it was like hereon to him. He was immediately addicted to her taste. He could practically feel every emotion, every sensation and just everything about her, pouring into his body. It almost killed him to pull away, but he really didn't want her to pass out.

When he did, Elena groaned in disappointment and he chuckled.

"I don't want you passing out.. Yet", he added with a wink, his voice was so dark and seductive that it felt like silk had wrapped around her body. Damon didn't give her a chance to catch her breath as he lifted her off of the ground. Wrapping her legs around his against and cradling her butt in his hands to support her. He carried her over to the bed as if she weighed nothing.

He tossed her onto his silk sheets, making the mattress squeak slightly under the sudden weight change. Damon climbed on top of her, ripping at her shirt and kissing around the bite mark on her neck. He knew that he had complete complete control over her. And she knew she had let him take it. She didn't care. Tonight she wanted to show him just how much she trusted him.

Elena tore at his shirt, almost desperate to get his skin against hers. She heard him chuckle as he kissed around her ear.

"Someone's feisty." He whispered, reaching around to slowly unhook her bra and she whimpered under his touch. "I love you Elena." He told her in the softest voice he could manage in this situation. Elena grabbed on to his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers, already craving the peppermint taste that was Damon Salvatore.

Her fingernails scraped against the bare skin of his back and he groaned against her lips, "my my, kinky, are we Miss Gilbert?" He teased, kissing her again before she could scold him. She decided she'd let his remark slide, for now anyway. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, as slowly as he could. His fingertips lightly tracing her hip bones and dipping down into the waistline of her pants.

Becoming more and more frustrated with every passing second, Elena kicked her jeans off, ignoring Damon's attempts to try and stop her. She knew he just wanted to tease her. But right now that was practically torture. She could feel his grin press against her as he kissed down her bare stomach and around the lace of her underwear. Elena ran her fingers through his soft hair, god how she loved playing with it, almost shivering with the anticipation of what he was about to do.

Damon looked into her warm brown eyes, pupils dilated with lust, and smiled, "I am going to show you how much I love you. I am going to kiss every inch of your body and I am going to make you scream my name so loudly, you won't be able to breathe, and so many times that you will loose count." Elena chewed on her lip, biting back a whimper as his words made her body react in a way that she didn't think was possible.

He dragged her panties down, off of her body and just stared at her. His beautiful girlfriend was laying completely exposed to him and completely at his mercy on his bed. And that was an image he would hold on to forever.

He leaned his head in between her legs and suppressed another grin as her heard her breath catch when he kissed her most sensitive spot. Damon kissed, licked and sucked at her womanhood. Making the most delightful sounds fall from her lips. He never stopped watching her face. She would break eye contact when she threw her head back, or squeezed her eyes shut, but he was always watching her.

As her moans grew louder he knew she was getting close. Elena had never had a man go down on her before and the feeling was absolutely mind boggling. She had never felt so much pleasure coarse through her body at once. It was overwhelming. And when she tried to squirm away from his talented mouth, he grasped her thighs and pulled her tighter against him.

Elena bit on her fist, so hard that she wouldn't be surprised if she was bleeding. When he saw this he pulled away, only for a fraction of a second. Just long enough so he could whisper, "scream for me", against her. His voice was so quiet that she had barley heard him, but she did, and that set her over the edge.

Her body practically convulsed as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Her back arched as she screamed his name, which practically echoed through the house. When she was done, she collapsed onto his pillows. Her breathing labored and her body exhausted. As he crawled up next to her she blushed, slightly embarrassed. Which he didn't fail to notice. He traced the redness on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I made you scream my name." He said, his voice muffled by her hair. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. But he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "And I am going to make you do it again and again." He said in a way that sounded more like a definite promise than a statement.

Elena pressed her lips against his once again. "You are right, you are very bad for me. Mr. Salvatore. And I can't help but love it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so that was my first smut fan fiction. I hope I wasn't too repetitive with certain words. Forgive me if this is bad, which I hope it's not. I am on a Vampire Diaries binge at the moment and I love these two together so much. I may or may not add another chapter to this. It totally depends on the reactions I get from you guys. Love you all. Thank you for the continued support!


End file.
